


Searching for Comfort

by kinneyb



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Isaac is desperate. Hector is desperate. Why not be desperate together?





	Searching for Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> ★ please follow me on twitter @ queermight & check out my pinned tweet! ★

What they have isn't love, and they both know it. Hector knew from the minute he saw Isaac in the same room as Dracula; he was smitten, and the most dreadful part of it all? Dracula was, too. Maybe he wasn't hopelessly taken with Isaac, but anyone could see Dracula was fond for the man in a way he wasn't toward anyone else. Maybe they could've been something or maybe they were destined to be ships passing in the night.

The first time Isaac appeared in Hector's room, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, exasperated.

Isaac didn't say anything at first. He simply closed the door and latched the lock, moving like a man on a mission. Hector narrowed his eyes, taking a spot on his bed. He liked Isaac well enough, but something about him had always rubbed Hector the wrong way.

He never seemed... happy or even simply satisfied. Sure, the circumstances called for little celebration but even Hector in all his doom and gloom occasionally smiled.

Then Isaac was right in front of him, moving so fast Hector didn't even see him coming. Hector slightly parted his legs, allowing Isaac a little closer. He could barely breathe with the other man so close - out of fear maybe or something else.

"We both want things we can't have," Isaac said, finally opening his mouth. He stared Hector down with purpose, making the other man shiver and fold his arms over his chest, warming himself. Isaac always brought with him cold air.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hector replied with ease, leaning back some. He wasn't used to people being in his personal space.

Isaac closed his eyes for a few long seconds like he was trying to gather his thoughts. Then his eyes reopened, focusing clearly on Hector's... oh. Hector flushed, knowing his face had to be red but the attention... didn't feel bad.

He knew this was crazy - that Isaac surely had to be crazy for just suggesting it - but a small part of him wanted this. Maybe not with Isaac specifically, but with anyone. He hated how much he still craved attention after everything; he should be better than the same lowly boy who always used to search for validation from others but in the end no one really changed, did they?

Hector adjusted himself on the bed, allowing for some space between his legs for Isaac. He didn't say anything, not trusting his voice anyway. Isaac rested his knee on the edge of the bed and with one last lingering look, like he was waiting for Hector to back out any second, he went in for a kiss.

It was... slightly painful, really. Isaac kissed like an animal, all teeth and desperate. Hector almost hated himself for, well, not hating it. It was nice and took him out of his thoughts, leaving him with no choice but to focus on the moment.

He kissed back, though he didn't have much experience. But Isaac seemed pleased enough, dropping his hands to rest on his sides.

It was everything Hector told himself he shouldn't want. He felt alive with Isaac's tongue in his mouth, his hands warming his cold skin. It was messy and desperate, but wasn't everything nowadays? Then Isaac pushed his knee forward, and Hector stiffened as his growing erection was teased relentlessly with the other man's knee. He didn't want to back down, so he wouldn't. He reached his hand out and grabbed Isaac's own erection, squeezing gently.

He didn't know what he was doing but he knew Isaac; he'd have no problem stopping or even outright scolding him if he did something wrong, so he continued. Then they both froze in their respective spots at a familiar voice calling for Isaac; Dracula.

Isaac jumped away from Hector like he'd just been burned with fire. Hector threw his hands down to cover his erection.

"I'm leaving," was Isaac's blunt choice of words.

Hector gestured awkwardly at Isaac's... situation. "Shouldn't you take care of that?"

"I can will it away," Isaac replied, and honestly Hector didn't doubt he was capable of such a thing. "I just need a few seconds," he added.

Hector nodded dumbly, unsure of what to do. Then Isaac was unlocking the door, lingering for just a second too long. Hector knew he had something else to say; he never lingered for no reason. He glanced back over his shoulder, eyes dark and unblinking.

"Tell no one," he said, voice sharp, cutting through the air like a knife.

Hector couldn't stop the words from spilling from his lips. "If I don't, we can do this again, right?"

Isaac stiffened, and Hector was sure he'd said something utterly dumb. But then Isaac relaxed slightly, shoulders drooping. He lifted his chin a bit, almost defiantly. "Maybe," he said, for once not sounding confident. "We'll see."

Then he was gone.


End file.
